Prior to the present invention, blue emitting barium magnesium aluminate activated with europium had an average particle size of 9 micrometers as measured with Coulter Counter and 6 grams were required to coat a 40T12 test lamp. A phosphor that can be mixed with the media used to deposit the phosphor on the lamp via conventional stirring equipment and will result in a lamp with the same brightness with substantially less phosphor would be an advancement in the art.